sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Samlee the Cathog
Samlee is a cat and hedgehog Hybrid known as a Cathog. she is the little sister of Karina "GameAngel" Crawford and the best friend of Sonic and all his friends. History her past Samlee lived with a lady named Rose the Cat, she told Samlee that she was her mother and no one can take her away. but after Rose slaps Samlee across the face and yelled "your not my child anymore!" Samlee ran away and found a mansion and climbed into a window, as she looked round the door opened to show a girl dressed in a short kimono and with her hair in Buns, holding a japanese sword in her hands. Samlee tried to make a run for it but the girl cuts off half her quills, Samlee falls to the ground and Sonic the hedgehog kneels down to see if she's okay. after begging them not to return her to her mother, the girl takes Samlee to her room and tells her that her name is Karina. Karina also showed Samlee her Guardian Characters (Shugo Chara) Mariko and Lucy. Mariko pops out of Karina and Karina returns to her Tulip top and shorts, Karina explains about her Guardian Characters being a part of her. Mariko is her Japan and Scotland heart and Lucy is her Sonic side. Mariko had light blue eyes and purple hair, she was wearing a kimono but more traditional then what Karina was wearing and her hair in buns like Karina. Lucy wasn't a human like Mariko, she was a brown Cat with green eyes and a purple top, one sleeve longer then the other. she also has shorts and purple Sonic shoes. Samlee smiled hearing about Karina and her Guardian Characters. that night Samlee slept with Karina and had nightmares about the day she was born, she wakes up and runs to the living room to see Rouge the bat sitting on the sofa. Samlee tells Rouge about her dream and Rouge tells Samlee about Karina's lost baby. almost 7 years ago Karina had a baby girl that looked like Sonic and she loved her, but one night as the two sleep, someone came into her room in the hospital takes her baby and ran away. no one could find her. Samlee felt bad about the sad story of Karina's baby, but she never told Karina that she knew. it was a happy 2 weeks for Samlee living with Karina, Sonic and his friends when a lady came to the door and asked for her daughter back, seeing Rose at the door Samlee runs out the back door and into the city with Lucy flying after her. once they got far away from the mansion Lucy says that Puzzle would know what to do, Samlee asked who is Puzzle when Rose's boyfriend finds them and pulls Samlee into his car, he didn't see Lucy for only Karina, Sonic and his friends can see her and Mariko. Samlee wakes up in her room back at Rose's home, scared, Samlee tries to get out but Rose comes in with a bat and tells Samlee that she'll never see her real mother and starts telling Samlee that she was kidnapped when she was a day old from a 11 year old girl who was friends with Sonic. Samlee then thinks about Karina's baby and yells out. "i've seen my real mother and she'll find me!" witch Rose replyed. "oh she'll find you alright, already dead!" and takes a swing at Samlee's head with the bat, Samlee ducks and runs out the open door. but Rose's boyfriend stops her and hits her with a chair, Samlee hits the ground her eyesite blurry from the hit. Rose walks to Samlee and get's ready to kill the cathog when something hits Rose and knocks her to the ground. Amy Rose picks up Samlee and runs out the door as Rose get's up. Samlee was surprised that Amy was saving her, for the time she had been living with them, Amy hated Samlee and wanted to kick her out the door. but this was a new coming from Amy. Amy tells Samlee that she is sorry and she had made up with Karina, who she wanted dead for 12 years. after getting a hug from Amy, Rose grabs Amy and pulls her off of Samlee and the boyfriend keeps a hold of Amy as Rose walks with the bat in hand to Samlee. but Karina runs in as Scottish Blossom (that is with Mariko) stops her and starts to fight with Rose to keep Samlee safe. as they fight, Sonic runs to Samlee and tells her that Karina is her mother and she is the lost baby. as Rose and Karina fight, Rose's bat rolls to Samlee feet and she picks it up. Rose knocks Karina to the ground and get's ready to kill her, Samlee walks slowly to Rose and hits her with the bat and keeps beating her till her head was gone. Karina stops her and hugs her and tells her that everything is okay now. on Samlee's 7th birthday Karina tells her that she isn't ready to be a mother but she is ready to have a little sister. Samlee agrees to be a sister to Karina and not a daughter. Sonic and the others tell Samlee that from now on she is a part of the Sonic family and the little sister of Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Silver, Rogue, Blaze and the big sister of Tails and Cream. Category:Hybrids Category:Cats Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females